


Fake money for the dead

by Kitshunette



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, set somewhere just before the beginning of Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitshunette/pseuds/Kitshunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Nico hanging out with local and foreign dead in his spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake money for the dead

**Author's Note:**

> After a few months of calm, I was suddenly attacked by Adamandriel feels again last night. And then Nico and Luke followed, so.  
> Dont ask me.  
> I don't know.  
> No, honestly.  
> I have no idea.  
> *sweats*

               

 

Samandriel was very confused. A long time ago, he had spent a few weeks observing humans during his look for Castiel, and had very quickly been confronted with their odd habits and strange centres of interests. Humans seemed to be attached to a lot of material things that Samandriel didn’t quite understand, and even to a lot of virtual things they couldn’t hold but over which a lot of them still seemed to be ready to stab someone. It was all fine for the angel though, and he found it incredibly fascinating and couldn’t help but spend hours looking at someone and following them through their daily life and try to understand how their inner thoughts worked. Sometimes, he could sense a darkness crawling at the edge of that person’s consciousness, and he would send soothing and warm waves of sunny skies and fields and fantastic worlds in their mind until the person smiled and the dark clouds were gone.

Humans were fascinating.

And terribly confusing, even dead.

“Nico, you are a horrible little monster.”

“Whatever Castellan, give me my rent.”

Samandriel tilted his head and watched as the tall blonde reluctantly took a few notes from the little pack he was holding as if it were his dearest treasure, and slowly handed it over with a pained expression. From the other side of the board, the son of Hades smiled with a smug satisfaction, and Luke whined a little.

“I should have chosen reincarnation. I _so_ should have got my ass out of here when I still could,” he moaned, but was quickly met with a slap on the head.

“Stop whining, you. I didn’t go through half of Hell and Hades to lose for the seventh time against that brat at _fucking Monopoly_ ,” Adam spat, pointing an accusing finger at Nico, who just shrugged and held his gaze with obnoxious contempt.

“Not my fault if you guys suck. And Samandriel didn’t even play this time.”

The angel flinched a bit at the mention of his name, and pulled his legs a bit closer to his chest when Luke shot him the darkest glare he had ever seen.

“I am sorry,” he said for the umpteenth time, even if he didn’t quite grasp yet why the demigod was so mad at him. Nico had just offered to buy his properties at a price that was higher than the one Samandriel had paid for to begin with, and he hadn’t understood why the twins had immediately started whining with wide dramatic gestures when he had said yes. It had deeply confused and saddened the angel though, especially when Adam had buried his face in his hands and repeatedly moaned “Why, Samandriel, why” as if he had betrayed him in a horrible way.

And Samandriel didn’t like when Adam was upset with him.

So the time after, he resolutely decided to say no to Nico. But the demigod then offered a price a lot higher, and Samandriel had been confused again.

He accepted.

And Luke banged his head on the floor.

After the third game, they didn’t let him play anymore. Which had been all sorts of fruitless, because Nico always ended up swimming in their money and their frustration anyway.

“Aaaand I win again!”

Samandriel started and blinked in confusion at Nico who was now jumping up and down and throwing his fake notes in the air above him like confettis, a smug expression on his face. The angel realized that he had zoned out and missed all the end of the game, and worry suddenly settled in his stomach. Zoning out wasn’t something that was supposed to happen to him.

And yet, it seemed to happen a lot lately.

“Oh, I quit!” Luke suddenly shouted, making Samandriel jump again, and he just had time to raise his head to follow the blonde’s dramatic exit and brace himself for the loud bang the door made behind him after he left, electrical intents of murder still lingering on his way in the room. When he looked back to the remaining boys, Samandriel saw with surprise that Adam was frowning, but not at his twin’s temper as usual.

But at him.

“You zoned out again, didn’t you?”

Samandriel could only nod slowly, and Adam’s frown deepened, which only added to the angel’s apprehension. He already knew that something was wrong, that something was happening to the very fabric of the different universes, but seeing Adam worried didn’t help him at all. He didn’t like when he could feel dark clouds settling in Adam’s mind, he didn’t like when the incredible worlds the boy was unconsciously building and alimenting in his mind faded away and let place to swirling darkness.

Samandriel suddenly surged forward and placed his hands at each side of Adam’s head, and leaned up to place his forehead against the blonde’s, then started sending his Grace inside of him, chasing the dark clouds and hushing them away, ordering them to leave and let the bright worlds full of knights and mountains and fairies come back.

“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Adam whispered, and Samandriel felt his big and warm hands wrap around his and softly push him away. “Save your Grace for yourself, you need it more than me.”

“He’s right, you know.”

The angel sharply turned his head up, and he felt Adam doing the same next to him. Above them, Nico was silently standing right on the forgotten Monopoly board, looking at them with eerie eyes, all the childish smugness gone from his face. He then slowly crouched down and looked closer at Samandriel, who couldn’t help but have a convulsive movement backwards when the demigod raised a hand in his direction. He felt Adam tense next to him, but Samandriel noticed distantly that he hadn’t let go of his hands, and he focused on his warm skin against his, finding calm in his proximity.

As always, as always ever since he had first seen the warm and bright signature of his soul, lost but still shining with rage in the middle of two angry archangels, refusing to let go and disappear.

Nico paused, and looked quickly between him and Adam.

“Can I?” he finally asked, raising his other hand to show that he didn’t have any intention to harm Samandriel. The angel squinted at the pale hand, then at Nico’s pale face, and a whole other feeling suddenly took over him.

“You should go out more often, Nico. You lack sunlight,” he blurted out with genuine worry. He felt more than he saw Adam turn towards him with a surprised expression, his focus still on the demigod’s face. And before any could react, Samandriel slipped his hand out of Adam’s grip and reached up to place it against Nico’s, connecting their skins and bodies and carefully poking at Nico’s soul with his Grace. The demigod immediately tensed, suspicious, defensive, and Samandriel felt him trying to reject him, but the angel didn’t let go. And after a moment, he felt Nico’s barriers lower, and his power tentatively poked back at Samandriel’s Grace.

It was dark.

So dark.

Broken multiple times, patched up at some places, but still incredibly strong and beautiful.

“Too many things are happening at the same time, Heaven closing, Gaia awakening…” Samandriel whispered, and Nico nodded. After a short second of hesitation, the angel felt him go forward and take a closer look at his Grace, and Samandriel let him do so.

“You are not from this world, Samandriel. You shouldn’t even be allowed to be here, in Hades or even in Hell.”

“I’m not from here either,” Adam suddenly said, startling them both, and the angel couldn’t help but notice an edge in his voice that made him tilt his head in confusion. But before he could say anything, the blond boy silently wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer to his chest, defensively. Nico followed the movement with a strange look, almost dreamy, as if it reminded him of other things, of other secrets he kept in his chest full of secrets in his heart, far far away from people’s sight.

“You’re not the same, Adam,” the demigod eventually replied with a sigh. “Luke and you are connected in ways that I can’t even begin to explain, and his mere presence gives you place to be here too. Besides, a human soul is less demanding than an angel’s Grace.”

“Oh, and you’re suddenly an expert in these things?”

“I am a son of Hades, Adam. You are in my kingdom right now, and I know it better than my pocket. Samandriel may be the first actual angel I see, but he’s dead too in some ways, and dead beings is my speciality in case you didn’t know.”

He paused a moment, and soon some sort of bitter half-smile formed on his lips. Samandriel blinked at him curiously.

“Who would believe that I’m actually the most alive person in this room,” he snickered without humour. “Being some golden heroes’ sidekick the day, playing Monopoly with local and foreign dead the night. I deserve my own franchise.”

“Yes you do.”

The two boys turned towards him with surprise, and Samandriel suddenly realized that he had been the one speaking. Some sort of panic crawled in him when he thought again about what Nico had said, and realized that he had agreed without even knowing what a franchise was, and that he knew that the two others both knew that he didn’t know.

“I mean, you are a good person, Nico,” he tried to catch himself, feeling strangely self-conscious under the demigod’s gaze. But after a couple of seconds of silence, Nico suddenly looked away, and Samandriel swore that he could see a small smile on his lips.

A small and honest smile.

It strangely warmed the angel’s heart, and he grinned softly.

“Adam, it’s late, when are you coming home?” a voice suddenly boomed around them, making all of them jump in surprise. After a short second of shock, Adam’s face quickly went from puzzled gaping to disbelief and dismay before turning into an annoyed pout that made Samandriel feel all funny.

“For fuck’s sake, Michael, you’re not my mom! And I’m an adult, by living and dead standards!” he shouted back in no special direction. A moment of silence followed, and Samandriel snuggled a bit closer to Adam’s chest. It may have been weeks and years and probably decades and centuries, but the young angel still couldn’t get over the fact that the two most powerful and famous of his older siblings had somehow become a couple of very strange parental figures in his life. In his after-life.

Adam and Luke were still arguing over what had hit them hard enough to make them stop bickering like particularly destructive five-year-olds and decide them to embrace adulthood responsibilities.

They had come out with nothing.

A laugh suddenly went off in the air, making them gasp in surprise again.

“That’s my boy,” Lucifer’s voice chuckled. “Don’t mind Mike, he’s just sad to be stuck alone with me for the moment, even if I don’t see what’s to complain about.”

A muffled and distant unamused grunt reached their ears.

“Anyway,” Lucifer continued. “Enjoy your time but don’t forget protection okay? Death isn’t a reason not be careful.”

And the communication just went off on the Devil’s amused laugh, leaving Adam wanting to bump his head in the wall in embarrassment and Samandriel not able to decide whether he wanted his blood to aliment something else than his cheeks.

It was rather cute, if Nico had to be honest, and so he allowed his lips to show it just a bit. But his smile then quickly faded when the wind of Elyseum reached him and whispered news from the living world in his ears, a piece of news he had been awaiting and dreading in equal measures for some time now.

“Percy Jackson arrived at Camp Jupiter,” it sang, and Nico felt his guts make a loop in his stomach, and his blood both start to boil and freeze in his veins. Just when he had thought that he would be able to spend some time not caring about whatever the living and the godly were doing. He thought with tiredness that the Monopoly games suddenly felt like an eternity ago.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Adam suddenly asked, and the demigod found with surprise that genuine worry was drawn all over his face. Still snuggled in his arms, Samandriel’s innocent and literally angelic face was a perfect reflection of his.

Nico sighed silently.

“Oh, the world’s ending, no big business, I’ll be back soon.” He then slowly stepped back to the darkest corner of the room, getting ready for shadow-travelling. “And tell Luke that I’m not going to forget that he lost his bet. I’m still waiting for Percy’s early camp days’ stories.”

And on these words, he completely stepped in the shadows, and Luke’s room in Elyseum faded in darkness, a small dot of light that became smaller and smaller as Nico got closer to the living world, to the living world and its never-ending apocalyptic problems.

And the boy thought with irony that the kingdom of the dead looked much more like a warm and welcoming home than any place on Earth had ever felt like for him.

 

 

 


End file.
